Yugi's Love
by Black Luster Soldier
Summary: Yugi dedicates Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply to Tea


For as long as he could remember, Yugi Moto had a crush on his childhood friend, Tea Gardner. But, he could never come around and tell her how much he loved her.

Besides, it seemed to him that Tea had a crush on the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami knew about Tea's crush on him, but had decided not to go for it, knowing that Yugi has had his eyes on Tea for years.

Right now, Yami was asleep in his soul room, while Yugi was listening to the radio.

Having a feeling that Tea was listening to the radio, Yugi called up the station and asked them to play a song for him and dedicate it to Tea Gardner.

Yugi was right, for Tea was listening to the radio, while writing in her journal about him.

Just then, the radio announcer came on and said, "This next song goes out to Tea Gardner from the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto."

Hearing both her and Yugi's names, Tea turned the radio up in time to hear the song.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me . . ._

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me . . ._

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come . . ._

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do . . ._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me . . ._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna live like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me . . ._

_do' yeah do' yeah_

Tea, almost in tears, called the Game Shop and asked Yugi's grandfather to have Yugi meet her in front of Domino High.

Tea then left for the school, walking slowly and thinking about the song that Yugi dedicated to her.

Yugi, after getting Tea's message, got into some comfortable clothes (think the clothes that he wore during the Dungeon Dice Monsters episodes), and took off on a dead run towards the high school.

When he got there, Yugi saw Tea sitting down facing away from him.

The young duelist walked up to Tea slowly, not sure on what to say.

Somehow sensing that Yugi was near, Tea turned around and was slightly shocked by how close Yugi was to her.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before Yugi said slowly, "Tea, I just want you to know that I love you with all of my being."

Tea looked into Yugi's eyes and said, "Yugi . . .I feel the same way about you. I don't know when I started to have feelings for you. I guess it happened overnight."

Yugi smiled and said, "Well, um, Tea . . ."

Tea looked at Yugi and asked, "What is it, Yugi?"

In Yugi's head, Yugi heard Yami's voice telling him to go for it.

Yugi smiled and leaned towards Tea, pressing his lips to hers very softly.

Much to Yugi's surprise, Tea returned his kiss with the same gentleness.

After a few minutes of kissing, the two leaned back very slowly, looking into each other's eyes.

Yugi said, "I will always love you, Tea . . .no matter what happens or comes between us."

Tea smiled impishly and said, "I will always love you too, Yugi."


End file.
